


Gol D. Noah

by vadiangustiada



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has a brother, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marineford Arc, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadiangustiada/pseuds/vadiangustiada
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, Portgas D. Ace morre em Mariford.Nesse, Gol D. Noah acontece.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Original Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Akainu | Sakazuki & Original Character(s), Aokiji | Kuzan & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Gol D. Noah

Ace já tinha aceitado a sua morte. Ele sabia que ia morrer por causa do sangue que corre em suas veias, era um fato que não ia mudar.

(Mesmo assim ele. Ele ansiava que alguém o tirasse aquela plataforma porque ele tinha uma promessa com seu irmão mais novo e, _céus_ , Luffy não aguentaria perder mais um irmão.)

Então, quando o colocaram na plataforma de execução e prepararam o den-den mushi para transmissão, Ace tinha aceitado seu destino, ele era o filho do demônio que nunca teve permissão para nascer (céus, como uma criança precisa de permissão para nascer?) , o garoto que carregava o mal em suas veias por ser filho de quem era.

(Mesmo que ele nunca teve gostado de Gol D. Roger, agora tinha que pagar pelos pecados de um homem morto há décadas.

E ele odiava que morreria não por ser Portgas D. Ace 'Fire Fist' o segundo comandante dos Piratas do Barba Branca, mas por ser Gol D. Ace, o filho do Rei dos Piratas.

Sua morte não ia ser por toda a destruição que ele tinha feito em sua vida e sim pelo simples fato dele ter nascido.)

“MEU CU! ”Uma voz corta como alegações do maior crime contra o Governo Mundial que tinha feito (claro, nascer). Os fuzileiros navais se olham procurando o dono entre suas fileiras.

Passos são ouvidos e todos abrem caminho para um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos bordô passar entre uma multidão, seu casaco branco com 'justiça' esvoaça ao vento, ele parece ter a idade de Ace. Quando ele chega em frente a plataforma e encara os almirantes e o vice ali, um sorriso de escarnio estampa seu rosto.

“Contra-almirante Noah. ”Sengoku chama, mas Noah nem dignifica um olhar.

Quando o contra-almirante abre a boca para falar, navios quebram a superfície da água e Aojiki corre para congelar o mar em uma onda gigante, enquanto isso o garoto pega o den-den mushi de um Sengoku desprevenido e anuncia:

“Se vocês vão matar alguém pelo sangue que corre em suas veias, podia pelo menos começar com o mais velho. ”Ele ri quando todos paralisam diante sua fala, os piratas e marines se encaram confusos. “Deixe-me apresentar corretamente,” Ele se curva profunda, “Gol D. Noah, primeiro filho de Gol D. Roger, o Rei dos Piratas. ”

Os olhos de todos se arregalam comicamente e Noah aproveita uma chance para libertar Ace, em um segundo o mais velho corre com o pirata em seus braços desviando de corajosos que tentam o enfrentar.

(E, cara, Noah nunca esteve mais livre do que nesse momento. Correndo e vendo como expressões de confusas de seus colegas e subordinados o deixa extasiado como nunca antes.

Ele tenta não ouvir a voz sussurrando em sua cabeça que insiste que ele está traindo todos aqueles que ele ama por alguém que nunca tinha ouvido sobre a sua existência, _por um pirata_ , a voz sussurra. Noah grita em sua mente que _Ace faria o mesmo por mim_ , mas ele sabe que é uma mentira, _porque Ace nunca trairia sua família por um filho de Roger_ .

Mesmo que no final ele vá ter um gosto amargo na boca por simplesmente estar traindo seus amigos, seu sensei e todos com quem viveu por dez anos, Noah tem certeza que não vai se arrepender de salvar seu irmão mais novo.)

Então uma guerra explodiu.

Os fuzileiros navais não sabem se _podem_ atacar um superior e os piratas não sabem como reagir quando quem é apanhado resgatar é levado até o Moby Dick por um contra-almirante que joga como chaves da algema para um deles e simplesmente volta para o conflito.

(E, merda, Ace ainda não entendeu o que está acontecendo nessa merda e quem era aquele cara que saiu o carregando no meio de marines.

E por que sua vida sempre gira em torno de Roger?)

* * *

Quando Luffy invadiu Impel Down, ele não esperava ter que ir até Marineford para salvar seu irmão (ele nem mesmo que um dia ia ter que salvar Ace! Afinal ele sempre foi o mais forte dos dois e a pessoa mais forte que ele já conheceu!) , muito menos correr ao lado de alguns piratas que ele já trocou socos antes enquanto ainda não foi curado totalmente do veneno.

Só que todas as coisas mais loucas que podem acontecer na Grande Line, ver um fuzileiro naval ou protegendo de Akainu é algo que ninguém esperava acontecer.

“Por que você está protegendo essa escoria, pirralho ?! ”O almirante grita quando seu soco é defendido por braços com Haki.

“Você sabe, Saka. ”O contra-almirante mira um chute no rosto do outro que dá um salto para trás. “Ele é alguém importante para meu irmão mais novo, não posso deixar-lo morrer aqui. ”Noah abre o sorriso mais D. que existe e continua a investir em Sakazuki.

Enquanto isso, Law aparece e leva até seu submarino, gritando durante todo o caminho sobre como “Luffy-ya é imprudente e idiota para invadir Impel Down sem nenhum plano! ”E coisas desse tipo.

* * *

Noah sobe no Moby Dick quando Sengoku manda todos baterem em retirada (afinal um segundo Yonko apareceu e eles simplesmente não tem gente para lutar contra uma tripulação que acabou de chegar), ele é rapidamente cercado por armas e espadas empunhadas por piratas exaustos e desconfiados.

O moreno abriu um sorriso trêmulo, “Então, vocês vão me levar para o brigue-” ele cambaleia para frente e sua mão direita aperta a lateral do seu corpo. Uma risada amarga escapa. “Parece ... tosse ... que Saka ... tosse ... conseguiu ... me atingir ...” então ele cai com um baque surdo.

(Oh, merda, ele já pode ouvir aquela voz irritante em seus sonhos o culpando por machucar seu amigo mais velho.)

“ALGUÉM O LEVE ATÉ A ENFERMARIA! ”É a última coisa que seu cérebro consegue analisar antes de apagar completamente.

* * *

Quando Shanks chegou ao Moby Dick e ao que Luffy disse (“então o cara da marinha apareceu e pulou na minha frente !! Ele lutou contra aquele cara-magma enquanto Torao se aproximava de mim! Shishishi, quero ele na minha tripulação!” ), ele ficou muito, muito preocupado com Noah e assim que aparecia que Luffy estava bem, o ruivo correu atrás de alguém que soubesse onde o moreno estava.

(Ele não podia perder-lo, não podia perder o último elo que tinha com seu capitão.

Noah não podia morrer.

E ele ia fazer o impossível para que isso não acontecesse enquanto ele ainda estava vivo.)

A boa notícia foi que: Noah estava na enfermaria sendo tratado.

A má: Noah estava acorrentado com pedras do mar e tinha bandagens por quase todo o corpo.

Como eles puderam tratá-lo assim ?! Merda, ele nem era um usuário de Akuma no Mi e estava fraco o suficiente para nem conseguir mexer um dedo!

Ah, ele iria ter uma conversa profunda com a Barba Branca.

* * *

Noah acordou de um pesadelo.

Um pesadelo que era uma memória a muito tempo trancada em uma caixa de pedra do mar escondida no lugar mais fundo do seu subconsciente.

Ele ainda podia ouvir os sussurros de sua mãe quando Ace nasceu depois de dois anos em sua barriga.

Ele podia ouvir a voz dizendo que sua mãe estava morrendo, que ela não tinha mais janela e que ele precisava sair dali antes que Garp chegasse.

(Que ele necessita deixar seu irmãozinho chorando nos braços de sua mãe morta, porque o futuro deles não podia ser junto e eles não deviam se conhecer.)

E essa memória desencadeou outras que estavam naquela caixa.

De outros dias em que massacres acontecem e tudo que ele podia fazer era esconder e implorar aos céus que sua mãe não morresse hoje, porque ele ainda precisava dela para dormir e seu irmãozinho ainda não tinha nascido.

De anos em que tudo que ele podia fazer era tentar sobreviver sem ninguém para confiar, anos em que ficar meio dormindo meio acordado era rotina e a única forma para não morrer.

Noites que tudo que ele queria era a sua mãe para cantar suas músicas de ninar porque ele não aguentava mais dormir no chão sem nenhum calor.

E ele não estava gritando que estava gritando, ele não estava tocando o braço o puxando para um peito seminu e o cafuné em seus cabelos.

(Porque tudo que ele sentia era o ódio de si mesmo e o arrependimento.

Ele tinha cometido traição.

E deu as costas para sua família mais uma vez.

 _Você deveria estar morto, Noah._ )

* * *

Quando você é acordado por gritos, a primeira coisa que passa pela sua cabeça é que está sob ataque. Claro, isso se você para alguém procurado ou algo do tipo.

Esse seria o pensamento de Shanks se ele não conhecesse aquela voz.

(Aquele grito de quando Noah não remediar mais segurar o fardo de seus dezoito anos de vida em seus ombros.

Shanks ainda podia sentir como lágrimas e o aperto em suas costas, ele ainda ouvia a voz quebrada de Noah solicitando, implorando, para que ele não o deixe também.)

O Yonko abriu a porta da enfermaria apenas para ver o garoto totalmente quebrado.

Noah estava pendente de lado, suas pernas próximo ao peito, sua mão direita afundava mais como unhas em sua ferida aberta e sua esquerda puxava seus cabelos tão fortemente que algumas gotas de sangue saiam e se juntavam como lágrimas no lençol branco da cama.

(Ele também podia ver a dor emocional daquele tempo.)

"Noé! Noé! ”Ele correu até o garoto, tentando sua atenção para tirá-lo daquele lugar. “Merda. ”Shanks se sentou na cama ao lado de Noah e o puxou para um abraço, sua mão descansou em cima de seus cabelos negros e acariciou-os. “Shhh, está tudo bem, Oro. Você não está mais em perigo, Oro. ”Ele ficou repetindo essas palavras para acalmar o garoto.

Depois de uma hora, Noah finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para tentar dizer algo. “... Shanks ...”

“Durma, Oro. Você precisa descansar. ”

“Você ... não ... vai sumir ... vai? ”Ele sussurra e sua voz está tão fraca e cheia de suplica que o coração de Shanks se aperta mais.

“Nunca, Oro. ”Ele se deita com o menor aninhado no peito, seus olhos se concentram na pequena criança adormecida em seu braço. “Nunca. ”

* * *

Quando Noah acordou na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que ele registrou foi o calor de Shanks, depois foi como cinco presenças na sala, duas delas que o encaravam profundamente; ele enterrou mais sua cabeça no peito alheio.

(Noah tinha certeza que abraçar seu pai seria como abraçar Shanks: cheio de calor e afeto profundo com cheiro do mar, sol e álcool; como ter um lugar seguro para voltar.)

Noah não precisava do seu Haki para o sabre que os dois estavam desconfiados de si, nem da voz para o sabre o ódio que era dirigido a si.

“Devemos jogá-lo no mar !! ”Ace rugiu com, sem nenhuma surpresa, ódio.

“Ele salvou sua vida, Ace, a do seu irmão também, yoi. ”

“ELE É UM FUZILEIRO NAVAL, MARCO !! ”

“Você sabe que eu cometi traição no momento que interrompi o almirante da frota, né? ”Noah perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados, ele podia sentir o desprezo direcionado a si.

(Oh, como ele queria não poder ouvir a voz agora.)

“Além do mais, nem que eu chegasse com a cabeça do Barba Branca o Governo Mundial iria me aceitar. ”Ele abriu um olho e encarou Ace profundamente. “Afinal eu sou um filho do demônio que merece morrer por apenas nascer e um traidor. ”

Ah, se Ace não o odiava antes, podia ter certeza que fazer agora.

Antes que seu irmão mais novo pudesse gritar para o meio mundo como ele o odiava e nunca mais queria o ver na sua vida, uma enfermeira chegou com uma bandeja de comida incrivelmente cheia.

(Ai merda como ele ia terminar aquela montanha?)

Noah se arruma ainda no colo de Shanks, suas costas em contato com o peitoral bronzeado (ah, se ele fechasse os olhos poderia imaginar que estava na cabine do capitão na Força Vermelha), uma enfermeira estende a bandeja para Noah que a pega. Shanks tem o braço na cintura do outro, então o moreno faz de sua missão alimentar os dois enquanto segura a bandeja em uma mão, sem se importar com os olhares dos outros.

“Meu pai comia tudo isso? ”O menor pedido enquanto colocava um pedaço de bacon na boca.

“Oh, por favor, isso era um lanche para Roger. ”Noah respondeu com um 'hmmm'.

Depois de terminarem o café (quer dizer, comer o máximo que uma pessoa normal e outra que nunca comeu muito por inúmeros motivos, dando o resto para o poço sem fundo que é Portgas D. Ace), os quatro se dirigiram para o quarto do Barba Branca para uma reunião (mais um “vamos tentar ser civilizados para saber quem você é, sua história de vida, o que você quer e como pretende seguir agora; claro, sempre podemos usar o brigue, mas tenho certeza que não somos iguais aos fuzileiros navais, certo? ”) com os outros comandantes e pessoas de interesse como os outros dois capitães no navio.

“Cara da marinha! ”Corte incrível para se usar no meio de piratas, obrigado chapéu de palha-

_Chapéu de palha?_

_Não pode ser aquele, né?_

_Ah, quem estou querendo enganar? Claro que pode assim como é, afinal estamos falando de Shanks aqui que está magicamente sem o seu preciso tesouro que meu amado pai deu_ .

“Oh, irmão mais novo do meu irmão mais novo! Quanto tempo hein? Faz- Espere, por quanto tempo dormir? Noah virou a cabeça para encarar Shanks.

“Quase uma semana. ”

“Oh, Sakazuki realmente me pegou nessa, hein? ”

“Pensando que ele é feito de magma e por muito pouco você não perdeu metade da sua cintura, eu realmente diria que você tem sorte, yoi. ”Marco resmungou.

“Detalhes, Fênix, detalhes. Além do mais não é como se um soco de Sakazuki fosse a pior coisa que já levei. ”Deu de ombros. “Enfim, certeza que não vim para essa 'reunião super amigável onde vocês vão tentar espremer toda a minha vida no menor tempo possível' para conversar sobre a gravidade de ferimentos. Então podemos prosseguir com o interrogatório de vocês. ” 

Noah se sentou na cadeira oposta à de Barba Branca com Shanks do seu lado direito e Luffy com Trafalgar do lado esquerdo, os comandantes em seus lugares designados por não sei quem.

“Por que agora? ”Namur, o comandante do homem-peixe da oitava divisão, perguntou.

“Hm? ”

“Por que se autoproclamar como 'Filho de Roger' agora? ”

“Bem, primeiro: eu sou de fato um filho de Roger, apesar de falar assim me dá uma leve sensação de culto, tenho certeza que ninguém iria querer fingir ser um para ganhar fama. Segundo: se Teach nunca existido ou traído vocês assassinando o quarto comandante pela fruta do diabo - que pela primeira vez concordo com uma nomenclatura - e consequentemente enviando meu irmãozinho em uma perseguição solo por se sentir culpado por não perceber como verdadeiras núcleos daquele filho da puta, nunca deixaria o mundo saber da minha herança. ”

“Então ninguém saberia? ”Presumiu Law.

“Ah, claro que não. Todo a tripulação sabe de mim desde o início, apesar de nem todos saberem que o contra-almirante Noah é um Gol D. ”

“Você é mais velho que eu. ”Não foi uma pergunta, mesmo assim Noah respondeu com um breve 'uhum'. “Então onde você estava quando vovô de merda me pegou? ”

“Eu tinha saído. ”

“Saído? ”Vista, comandante da quinta divisão, expressou a dúvida pairando por todos, exceto Shanks.

“Eu não deveria estar lá, Garp não deveria saber da minha existência. Então, sai antes dele chegar. ”Deu de ombros.

“Então você me deixou sozinho enquanto mamãe estava morta por minha causa ?! ”Ace estava com raiva, muita raiva.

“Eu não diria com palavras essas, mas sim. Eu tinha que fazer. ”

Tomando a frente para impedir que Ace tenha um ataque de raiva e carbonizasse o ex-fuzileiro naval, Marco perguntou: “Como assim você tinha que fazer, yoi? ”

“A voz me disse para fazer, também disse que nossos futuros não virão junto. ”

“Que voz? ”

“Você sabe, uma voz. ”

“Seja mais específico. ”Law pediu.

“Não. ”Noah defende, ele defende alguns rostos se contrariando levemente. “Antes que tentem me ameaçar a contar, nunca concordei em simplesmente jogar tudo sobre mim para vocês e, sinceramente, vocês estão me subestimando demais se acham que eu faria isso. ”

O silêncio durou por alguns minutos enquanto todos absorviam as informações até agora. Alguns comandantes, como Jozu e Rakuyo, expressões expressões fechadas e estavam prontos para qualquer coisa que Noah fizesse; outros, como Curiel e Izo, estavam calmas e resignados, mas a tensão em sua postura era totalmente evidente de seu verdadeiro estado.

“O que você vai fazer agora? ”Barba Branca disse.

“Oh, você sabe, não tenho tempo suficiente para pensar na consequência de meu momento D.” Ele riu. “Mas tenho total certeza que não envolve ficar preso ou talvez morrer. ”

“Junte-se a minha tripulação! ”Luffy, que ficou por incríveis vinte minutos em silêncio (uou, esse pequeno dialogo demorou tanto assim?), Gritou com entusiasmo. 

“Sem querer ofender, mas provavelmente ofendendo se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, não tenho vontade de seguir você em busca de seu sonho para ser o Rei dos Piratas. ”Noah pontuou. “Tudo que quero é passar um tempo tranquilo com uma certa tripulação pirata com sérios problemas em festas e bebidas, ainda mais se essa tripulação para de um Yonko. ”

“Você não vai entrar! ”Ace gritou. “Não quero você aqui! ”

“Quem disse que eu estava falando da tripulação de Newgate? Além do mais, eu posso ser um pouco louco como qualquer D., mas ainda prezo o que resta da minha saúde mental que certamente seria estraçalhada se eu vivesse sob o mesmo teto de meu querido irmãozinho que nutre um profundo ódio por mim que poderia rivalizar com o que ele sente por nosso querido pai. ”Noah respondeu calmamente. “E eu estava falando dos Piratas do Ruivo, claramente. ”Adicionou com o indicador em pé.

“Por que você entrou para a marinha? ”Haruta, o comandante da decima segunda divisão, retomou as perguntas.

“Aconteceu. E se eu tiver que escolher isso ou continuar com minha vida de merda, sem dúvidas escolher a marinha de novo. ”

“Isso é-”

“Irônico, não? O filho do Rei dos Piratas buscando proteção na marinha, a maior ameaça para sua vida. Se não fosse a minha vida seria uma piada comum. ”

“Oh, você sabe, um garoto desnutrido do South Blue que viu massacres em sua ilha natal e talvez tenha entrado em algum negócio sujo com um sindicato do crime vai procurar proteção no maior órgão do governo que existe. Além do mais eu tinha que passar pela montanha reversa e que jeito melhor do que sendo um fuzileiro? ”

“Um pirata. ”Shanks responde.

“Oh, verdade. Ainda mais considerando que eu estava procurando por um ex-pirata, faz sentido total que eu aparecer como um indutor de um fuzileiro naval. ”Noé concordou plenamente. “Mas eu tinha quatorze na época e sinceramente só queria sair da merda. ”

“Um ex-pirata na montanha reversa? Não me diga que você estava procurando- ”

“Ele mesmo. ”

“Então você ... tem? ”

“É hereditário e como o ótimo filho que sou tivo que pegar para mais tarde me unir ao meu pai como alguém que prefere se entregar a marinha ao restituir de morrer numa cama. Oh! Já dei o primeiro passo, agora que sou procurado pelo governo mundial! ”Noah encarou Shanks enquanto sorri de sua brincadeira, porém seu sorriso logo morre ao perceber o olhar que o mais velho dava a si. “Desculpe ... eu ... não deveria brincar com isso ...” Ele sussurrou com a cabeça abaixada, suas mãos se retorcendo em cima das coxas.

Suspirando, Shanks se levanta e vai em direção a porta atrás de si; em um estralo doloroso do pescoço, Noah está com sua cabeça levantada e encarando as costas do ruivo, uma rápida sensação de desespero se firma no estômago, mas antes que ele possa fazer algo o mais velho já saiu do quarto.

 _Olhe o que você fez agora. Shanks te abandonou porque você não é bom o suficiente_ . Sua mente sussurrou.

Sua cabeça se abaixou novamente, seus cabelos negros escondendo seu rosto e como lagrimas que pingavam em suas mãos cerradas em seu colo.

(Agora ele tinha uma única família que restava com ódio de si.

Ele _fez_ Shanks o abandoná-lo.

Ele disse coisas que não deveria e agora ele tinha perdido sua casa novamente.

 _Você deveria estar morto, Noah_ .)

 _“Não demonstre fraqueza quando for capturado pelos inimigos, Noah. Você tem que permanecer sem sentimentos, inquebrável, seja mais frio que o meu gelo e manter seu espirito escondido. ”_ A voz de Aokiji ecoou, uma lembrança de suas lições acalmando sua mente.

Em um momento ele se sente desesperado, em outro todas as emoções foram embora. Sua respiração suavizou e seu ritmo cardíaco diminuiu, sua posse relaxou e os tremores de seus ombros sumiram.

(Ele tinha que sobreviver primeiro. Sem tempo para emoções no meio de piratas.)

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde uma reunião, Shanks estava evitando descaradamente Noah, claro, ele não queria, mas ele estava irritado com a atitude condescendente em relação à doença.

Ele até estava passando mais tempo na Força Vermelha do que no Moby Dick, tudo isso para não ter que ver Noah, seu garoto.

* * *

A cada dia que passava sem um vislumbre de Shanks, Noah se afundava mais. A culpa o consumia e a voz ficava mais forte em sua mente.

(Ele sabia que faltava pouco para abandonar sua família mais uma vez.

A voz mandava que ele saísse do Moby Dick amanhã à noite, porque Shanks iria partir no dia seguinte sem se despedir.

A voz implorava para Noah não se machucar novamente por alguém que virou as costas para ele. Afinal mesmo que fosse ele que normalmente virava as costas para as pessoas que se importava, ele já saia todo destruído.

A voz não queria que seu Noah morresse por causa da dor que ele iria sofrer quando Shanks não se despedisse.)

Ele não dormia por mais de duas horas, mesmo que cansado de sua mente brincava consigo e o dava pesadelos que o fazer acordar gritando. Em nenhuma vez o ruivo apareceu para consolá-lo, então ele teve que lidar com isso sozinho de novo.

(Abandonado mais uma vez. Papai não contou para Garp que eu existia. Irmãozinho me odeia. Shanks me abandonou. Eu abandonei mamãe.

Sozinho como em Baterilla, ninguém ao meu lado.

 _Você deveria estar morto, Noah_ .)

Então ele fez o de sempre, a voz e desapareceu como.

Na manhã seguinte, um dos barcos do Moby Dick sumiu, junto a ele algumas provisões e poses toras foram roubados, uma cama da enfermaria estava vazia e nenhum sinal de que Noah ficou naquele navio pirata foi encontrado. Parecia que aquelas semanas foram apenas uma alucinação coletiva das duas tripulações yonkos.


End file.
